Next Generation
by Sanbika
Summary: Severus Snape had a nephew and a neice. When they arrive at Hogwarts, they meet up with the Scooby Gang and Draco. Is nothing sacred? New characters.


Next Generation  
A/N: A few of the characters are made up, so you probably won't know who they are. I'll have a introduction story up in the reviews, so if you're confused you can check on the profiles. I did not create several characters, my friends did, I only created Yoshi and Mitsu. Have fun.   
~~~~  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" The professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shouted, a few students cheering right along with them.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had stayed at the school over Christmas Break, and were very glad they did. Two of their friends, Ariadne and Wil, were staying as well as a few others, Ginny, Madelynn and Arika. Odd as it may seem, Madelynn, being Draco's sister, didn't mind not being at home for christmas and was a pleasant surprise, after knowing Malfoy for four years. Arika was Hermione's younger cousin, Hermione had kept quiet about her because she didn't have magical abilities for a while, and Hermione felt bad for her. Not wanting to embaress her, she didn't utter a peep about having a cousin, until Arika made her school books apparate towards her and was sent the letter.   
  
All in all, it was a very fun time. They had gone sledding, visited Hogsmeade, and made fun of Wil when he was caught under the mistletoe with Ariadne. Things were winding down as they wished everyone a happy new year, they talked about the future, reminisced about the past and generally prepared themselves for the rest of the school year. Only one person was troubled that night, Harry Potter could not for the life of him understand why his scar was hurting him.   
  
~~Later~~  
  
Harry walked up to his room with Ron, tuning his best friend out. 'Why is my scar bothering me? I don't understand, Voldemort hasn't been seen or anything since last year! Is this a warning or something?' Harry mused as they opened the door to their rooms.   
  
Ron looked at the wild haired boy shrewdly and said, "Harry, if you're scar is bothering you, just tell me and don't let me jabber on while you think your dark depressing thoughts." The statement brought Harry out of his reverie. "Wha? What are you talking about? My scar isn't bothering me, not in the slightest. Nope, no way, what a crazy idea, did you drink too much champagne?"   
  
Ron just shrugged and said, "Fine, Harry, when you want to talk about it, I'll be there to listen, but until then, Happy New Year, chap." With that, Ron jumped into his bed and drew the curtains. Harry felt like dirt, he shouldn't have blown off Ron like that, but he didn't want to seem like a wuss. Harry Potter sighed as he got into bed, mumbling a little prayer to whoever happened to be listening, "Happy New Years everyone, please keep it safe."  
  
~~~The Next Morning~~~  
  
"I say, Harry, old thing, you look like you haven't slept a wink, were you up all night partying?" Wil said winking. "Oh, knock it off Wil! We all partied last night. Blockhead!" Ariadne said as she rolled her eyes. They all sat at the breakfast table, waiting for the house elves to apparate the food onto the table. "Hey," Hermione said suddenly, "There's two more place settings than normal! There's been only fifteen for all of the Christmas Holidays, but now there are seventeen! Wonder who's here?"   
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Really Hermione, what would possess you to memorize the table settings? I suppose you'll be telling us next that the forks are of a different brand than the ones we ate with yesterday. Alas and alack! What a tragedy." Hermione glared at him, "Well, Ron, sometimes it's useful to have a brain, not that you'd know anything about that, though." Ariadne broke the tension, thoughtfully saying, "neither would Wil for that matter." Everyone laughed, and the playful banter continued until breakfast was served.   
  
As par, it was delicious. Hot cream of wheat served with butter, cream and brown sugar was a starter, crispy, warm toast was served with every kind of fruit marmalade available, and breakfast tea were all just part of the fabulous spread. There was a race between Harry, Ron and Wil to see who could fill his plate fastest with the fried bacon, sausage and eggs, Harry practically stabbed Wil with his fork as his animalistic urge for the sliced ham overwhelmed his civilized tendancies. "Oops, sorry about that Wil, is it bleeding?" "Not at all, Harry," Wil said as he casually slapped the boy's hand away from a plate, "Just don't you dare touch the canteloupe. You see that canteloupe? It's mine, all of it." Ariadne immeadiately grabbed a piece of the orange fruit and swallowed it, "Fabulous tuck, what?" Wil glared as he threw a grape at his best friend. "You. Ate. The. Last. Piece. Of. Canteloupe! You will pay!" The two got into a grape war, and since neither of them were very good at aiming, the whole table was involved, boys against girls.   
  
"Ack, Harry, they've got us surrounded!" Ron said, sheilding himself from a flying peice of toast with his plate. "Here, I'll toss a spoonful of sugar into the air, that'll blind them for a while." Wil said dramatically. He did so, only to end up with a bowl of porridge on his head, courtesy of Ariadne.   
  
Albus J. Dumbledore was a wise old man, or so everybody told him. However, when food fights were involved, he could not hide his youthful sense of humor. Heh heh, he couldn't resist pouring a bowl of cream of wheat over that poor boy's head before hiding his wand in his robes. Alas, he has serious matters to attend to. "Ahem, to the few of you who have given us the pleasure of your company over the holiday break, I'd like to introduce you to two new students. I know that this is highly unusual, because we usually only accept students in the beginnig of the year, however these two were in dire circumstances. Please, welcome them with open arms. Yoshi, Mitsu will you please come forward?" At his words, two students walked out from the corrider behind the table. "Allow me to introduce Yoshi and Mitsu Snape, the nephew and neice of our very own, Severus Snape."   
  
The food fight stopped abruptly. Harry gasped at his words, while Ron just stuttered, voicing grunts of outrage. Ariadne and Wil were the only ones to notice the intense glare Professor Snape was sending them. Ron finally managed a few words, "What on earth is going on around here?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~Fin Part 1~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review por favor..... 


End file.
